


A Christmas Story

by lancesface



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, happy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancesface/pseuds/lancesface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas party at 221B. </p>
<p>A 221B ficlet for the Christmas season</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd  
> Un-britpicked
> 
> I own none of these characters and I am making no money from this.

It was Christmas and 221B was hosting it’s annual Christmas party to John and Sherlock’s friends- Molly, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson. The fireplace was alight with a crackling fire and 221B was twinkling with the fairy lights that John had placed on the mantel and windows earlier that day.

 

The telly’s volume was on low to accommodate the hum of conversation. Everyone was laughing and sipping at their glasses of wine. Molly was chatting with Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade with Sherlock. Sherlock was actually being cordial and discussing his most recent murder with Lestrade. John was watching from the kitchen where he had gone to pour himself some more wine.

 

There was a warm feeling that permeated through the entire flat. The feeling of togetherness and and friends. John sipped the wine and felt a pair of long, lanky arms snake around his midsection.

 

“Hey, you enjoying the party?” John asked as he leaned back into Sherlock’s shoulder.

 

“I suppose it is tolerable. As long as none of them become inebriated and decide to stay the night. That’s where the line is drawn.” Sherlock tightened his hold on John and rested his head on John’s head, letting out a deep sigh at the sight before him.

 

The pair stood, with smiles on their face, and let the christmas spirit surround them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope all readers have a happy Christmas and a safe new year!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
